


Undertale: Alive {.:PlayerTale AU:.}

by EvexHawk



Series: Undertale: Alive [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, F/M, Gen, My First Undertale Fanfic, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), References to Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale - unfinished genocide reset, you feel your sins crawling on your back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvexHawk/pseuds/EvexHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Player gets pulled into game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale: Alive {.:PlayerTale AU:.}

**Author's Note:**

> My first UT fanfic and my fist UT AU X3 how fun xp  
> Anyway  
> The beginning may seem abit rushed but thats only becuse I've given the actural story part more thought than that rushed part sorry ^^|| when i have more story idea for the main story i dont like beating around the bush you know. People already know those parts anyway so why write them am i right?  
> Welp  
> Enjoy the story for what its worth X3  
> I hope you like it and stick with me though out this crazy ride i have planned  
> >XD
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> And  
> STAY DETERMINED!

"Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle,"

.........wait.........why am i telling you this!?  
you obviously clicked on this to read cuz you know the story soooo why am i re-telling that part? welp im not gonna finish that cuz you wouldnt have started reading if you didnt already know the basic story of the Underground sooo im gonna tell you a different story, a different intro, because you here for one so here we go!

"A year ago a friend of mine had bought me the new game known to everyone as Undertale, now don't get me wrong i love playing games, but i wasn't so sure about this one upon first going into it at lest. However i began to love it all the monseters were so nice except the flower and fish lady they were pretty mean or were at first haha! I had played the neutral run as my first playthough damn that Flowey fight was a bitch made me hate him even more. I wanted a very happy ending so i desided to play it again taking the complete 'true' pacifist route this time. Meeting all the monsters again was as enjoyabul as the first time i laugh at the puns and jokes every time! Getting to the real nice ending took quite abit of work though but was worth it and Asriel was a tough opponent but the fight didnt make me hate him unlike Floweys, even though they are one in the same but with a soul heheh. at this point there was only one more route to take, and i dreaded this one, the genocide route. I didnt know if i could handle bumping off my favorite monsters in the game, but its just a game i could just restart if i couldnt handle it right? yea i could but could i even start this route? well i wasnt gonna know unless i tried now was I? I didnt play the game for a while till the next year 2016 becuse I was still dreading that route. So I got the courage to sit down and boot up my game again i was going for it and i had a stratagy.

'I'm just not gonna think about it I'm just gonna go for it becuse if I dwell on my choices I'll just end up not doing it.'

I told myself over and over again. first of course I had to kill off my goat mom Toriel, it strumed my heart strings after the fight was over.

'Why did that hurt me like that? its just a game their not REAL. so why did it hurt?' i asked myself with no answer for it.  
I continued onward with the game as always i knew who id have to kill next and I wasnt too happy about it either cuz he was one of my favorite of the monsters, Papyrus. So the fight started and i went to my not thinking about it place till the end. Once over my heart hurt more this time, so much so i had put my hand to my chest without thinking.

'What is going on!? I shouldnt be feeling this for a game character!' I was so very confused at what was happening but i pressed onward, 'Its just a game', i kept saying as i plowed though the others.

Undyne was pretty tough, then again she always was in all my playthoughs so it was nothing new. when the fight with her was over she began to melt? Too much DETERMINATION i guess, but she got back up what on earth?! Guess it was time for round two she transformed abit but i still won in the end so thats another monster out of my way.

'Okay, that one only hurt alittle bit unlike all the others. Why though?' i said and kept playing.

I continued to run though the game as you always do with a game, then i began to feel nerves when i enter a golden area. This was the hall(s) of Judgment where you'd run into Sans. I wasnt looking forward to this, out of all of the monsters, out of all my favorites even, he was my top favorite. Him with all his jokes and puns always made me laugh no matter how many times i ran though the game they were always funny. But this time would be different and my gut knew it. I had killed his brother, his friends, everyone up to this point. He wasnt gonna give me a good time, i was gonna have a BAD TIME when i walked down this hall so i saved right there at the other end of it and walked forward.

'Oh boy, I'm not gonna like this rather this hurts me or not I just know I'm not gonna have fun here' i said as i walked onward.

Once i saw Sans he told me what I've done wrong and told me to not take another step, but i had no control over my action it moved on its own. After the game moved me he told me i was gonna have a BAD TIME and called me a DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!

'Wow the name calling is real with him! wait what old lady!? what promise!? oh shit he knew Toriel thats not good!' I said in shock before the fight had started.

Sans wasnt playing games when our fight began he killed me for the first time real quick.

'Damn Sans! you are not happy shit!' I kinda laughed at how fast i had died there but it wasnt a haha funny laugh, no, it was a I'm Dead nervous laugh.

Anyways i kept on re-spawning and fighting him and each time he'd remember how many times i died and I'd got further into the fight each time.

'He remembers! hes just like Flowey remembering what what I do thats freaky but cool yet un-settling for some reason. why?' i thought as i continued to have my butt kicked by Sans.

I was learning his moves at this point and i only died 26 times, this was taking an awful long time. As the 27th fight continued i had gotten farther than before and he started to sweat it looked like.

'Am I gonna get it this time? why is he sweating?........wait.......did he just........fall asleep!!??!? This is my chance to get a hit on him goodness did this take a literal forever.' i said as i move to the Fight button.

My attack was a hit and he had jumped up to try and dodge but my attack hit before he moved and he fell down with a big red scar on him and bleeding out of the mouth.

'He's....bleeding? or is that ketchup? he was drinking that earlier at Grillbys or do Skeletons bleed in this game? But his brother didnt, maybe Sans is a special case then.'

Sans went on to say his final words to me,

'so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?'

After that he had walked off the screen. 

I thought 'oh good i didnt kill him so hes gonna be fine'

but then i heard the familiar sound of a monster turning into dust and the heart hurting sound of a shattering heart/soul, and my own heart sank, and it sank real deep like the deepest ocean.

'Oh...he.....I.....' I was at a loss for words. 

I didnt know what to say but my heart hurt worse at his death, so much so I even began to cry. I didnt like this feeling, I didnt like this route, i knew i wasnt gonna like this route. I didn't want to continue, I wanted to reset, I wanted my friends back, I wanted Sans back most of all! I dont care if this is a game anymore it hurt to kill them and i wanted to erase that and start all over! So I did, i reset my game out of heartache and guilt.

'I'm never playing genocide ever again that experience was horribal!' I yelled at my computer for no reason at all.

Then when i went to boot up the game again upon my reset, something happened, something different and strange. Flowey had appeared on my screen, the start screen and he didnt look happy, or even evil happy.

'ok what in third earths name is going on here!? this isnt supposed to happen!' i said angrily at my computer then Flowey began to talk to ME!

'Heh, you idiot! did you think you could just kill all your friends and not finish the job! Stupid human, you think this is all just a game dont you?'

'uhh yea its just a game dude now get off my screen i wanna play with my friends' why was i talking to it? i felt i should respond but theres no way he could....

'heh, dont tell me to get off your screen stupid human! I can hear you, idiot.'Flowey laughs his creepy evil laugh. i nearly fell out of my chair at his response

'What the Neather! He heard me! holy Maker whats going on!?' i stood up and slammed my hands on my desk in confusion.

'Hahaha, your confused arent ya! Thats funny!' He said to me with that creepy smile of his.  
'You think you can just reset and all your sins will go away huh? well they wont and you know it! you remember what you did, I remember what you did and even He remembers what you did!' he said and laughed.

'He? whos HE?...... WAIT! no....WAY!?' I knew who Flowey was talking about, Sans, I was screwed.

'Yea, hes not gonna be too happy and neither am I! You promised me, your soul that is, and here you go going back on your promise and reseting like you shouldnt!' he said mockingly at me.

'HEY! I didnt promise anything to you pal!', my heart was racing I was scared but i wasnt gonna be punked by a computer game,  
'I never said you could have my soul Flowey!' why am i stil talking to my computer!?

'You never promised me your soul!? oh thats funny human!' he said and laughed.  
'Yes you did, in fact you promised it to me with your first kill, your first real kill you know Toriel? yea her death was our promise for my reacquiring your soul!' he laughed again!

'What!?' did i just fuck up playing genocide or something? if so then.....wait this is just a gaame how can a game steal my soul? this is all programmed so why am i scared.

'what? no answer to that hmm? heeheeh, well if you wont give me your soul then i'll just have to take it now wont i!?' he laughed with even more evil than before with an equally more scary and evil smile.

my computer started to act all strange now at this point and a votex appeared from it sucking me into it! I grabbed for my chair hopping to hang on, i grabbed for anything i could to keep myself for being pulled in. But it was all for not nothing i went to grab was nailed down and slipped from my hands as soon as i tried to grab them. without thinking i had grabbed my mail opener upon being swallowed whole by the vortex and i blacked out. upon waking up the room was dark aside from the light from above me and i was on a bed of flowers, yellow flowers to be exact.

'Where am I?' i asked myself before it hit me.  
'No Fricking Way! I.. I'm in the game! this is not good, not good at all!' i said as i got up off the flowers.  
'Well I cant go up that way and theres no other way back home from the looks of it. guess i got no choice but to go forward like when i was playing the game. but this is obviously not a game more like another world, or something this would be cool if i wasnt scared and pulled into this place by some crazy demon flower.' I walked onward.

I dont know how long i had walked but, the ruins were defiantly alot bigger than i thought i dont know how long i was walking till i found more yellow flowers and guess who was in the middle of those. yea it was that Flowey bitch that brought me here!

'Hey take me back right now!' i yelled at him.

'heheheh, stupid human I will not. I said i was gonna take your soul myself and I shall!' Flowey started a fight with me good thing i grabbed my mail opener.

But the fight didnt last long, in fact it was interrupted as it always was at this point and who was it that blasted Flowey away, none other than my goat mom Toriel, and i knew i was safe but i couldnt help but notice a tear flow from my eye at the sight of her right there in front of me and not on a computer screen.

'What a horrid creature! To torment such a young woman like yourself, I traverse these ruins everyday in case someone falls down here. my name is Toriel please come with me and I shall guide you though the ruins.' she said so kindly as she held out her hand.

I knew i was safe now with her so i took her hand and went with her though the ruins, away from Flowey, to safety but I knew that i would have to press onward again witch means I'd have to get past her and head to Snowdin where a good friend awaits me but he wasnt gonna be happy to see me like I would be upon seeing him.


End file.
